Espejos
by Luniita07
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has estado tan asustado que no puedes siquiera gritar? ¿Te ha pasado que jugaste con magia desconocida y ahora estas pronto a pagar las consecuencias? Si hubieras sabido que tu alma débil y tu voluntad perdida iban a ser el cimiento perfecto a lo desconocido, hubieras evitado mirarte al espejo…


Este fanfic participa en el reto "DESAFIANDO AL AZAR" PROPUESTO POR LA PÁGINA A. PRIORINCANTATEM

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, LOS PRESTO PARA CREAR LOCAS HISTORIAS.

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfic con la temática de terror, género que la verdad, no soy muy buena. Espero les guste.

Muchas gracias a María Aguilera, quien me corrige las fallas que encontró al momento de enviarle la historia. Definitivamente sin las betas, ¿Qué sería de nosotras las principiantes? Jeje . Loveu! Y una mención especial para Azucena. Quien me dio su punto de vista de la historia y me dio los ánimos. Gracias!

Gracias por leer!

* * *

ESPEJOS

 _¿Alguna vez has estado tan asustado que no puedes siquiera gritar? ¿Te ha pasado que jugaste con magia desconocida y ahora estas pronto a pagar las consecuencias?_

 _Magos, brujas, hechiceros. La magia es parte de tu sistema, pero te sirve para una mierda cuando no la puedes ocupar en el mundo mortal._

 _Justo ahora, en estos momentos, estamos a un paso del colapso. Hay magia que nosotros desconocemos; magia en el mundo de los mortales que no se parecen en nada a nuestro mundo; magia que ni siquiera nosotros, siendo hechiceros, podemos rebatir, pues va más allá de nuestros conocimientos. ¿Qué hacer? Estamos jodidos_

* * *

¿Has oído alguna vez una leyenda sobre los espejos? ¿No? Déjame contarte una.

Vamos a remontarnos a la época de Hogwarts.

Cuenta una leyenda que, en Hogwarts, existe un fantasma que no pertenece ni al mundo mágico ni al de los muggles. ¿Cómo podría ser posible?

No sólo en el mundo mágico existe la magia. En el mundo mortal o muggle existe una magia desconocida, para los magos más poderosos inclusive. Se desconoce la proporción que esta magia puede desencadenar. Aún en tu mundo mágico, te puedes defender con hechizos complejos o por el sacrificio de sangre ser protegido. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando existen maldiciones que no puedes repeler? Después de todo, tu magia pertenece a un mundo.

La de los mortales es magia aún más obscura, más torcida. Te daré un pequeño ejemplo. Tu Señor Tenebroso recuperó su cuerpo con magia obscura si, después de todo su necesidad de mantenerse en el mundo de los vivos, lo llevo a realizar actos imperdonables que lo llevó hasta donde está ahora: en la nada. Hasta ahí, no debe haber algún problema. El detalle está en cuando mezclas tu propia magia con la del mundo de los mortales.

Ginevra Weasley aprendió la lección de la peor manera.

Aquella chica de belleza singular acostumbraba a portar un pequeño espejo con ella. Siempre, admirando su belleza; siempre, tratando de estar a la altura, de nunca portar una imperfección, de tener siempre la cantidad perfecta de maquillaje, una sonrisa brillante.

Su personalidad era única. Una chica alegre, un poco tímida al principio. Sin embargo, vanidosa hasta los huesos. Siempre tenía que mirarse en algún espejo. Su reflejo le daba la seguridad que en su interior no tenía.

Todos los días, con la mirada perdida, se sentaba enfrente de su espejo a peinar su cabello. Su hermoso y pelirrojo cabello. Y, todos los días, él subía a verla. Le sonreía de lado. Alababa su cabello rojo, sus ojos marrones y su rostro pecoso. Le besaba la cabeza y se miraban en el espejo. Fuego puro con maldad obscura.

¿Qué pasa cuando la inocencia se va corrompiendo?

Ginny le sonreía a su reflejo. Era tan feliz. Aquel chico se había fijado en su insípida figura. Blaise comenzó a besarla. Poco a poco, esos besos inocentes se convirtieron en algo más que besos. Sin embargo, aquella chica tenía un código. Así que aquel joven de origen italiano tendría que esperar un poco. Más, quién diría que no sería así. Lo que Blaise Zabini quería, lo obtenía. Con sumo cuidado, depositó un último beso en los carnosos labios de la chica y se retiró. En su fría mente, ya se iba maquinando un plan.

 _No mal piensen, no pensaba aprovecharse y luego dejarla. Incluso, aunque fuera algo que esperar de él, Ginevra era diferente. Le gustaba. Pero tampoco iba a mentir. Era un hijo de puta, en todo el esplendor de la palabra, así que no se daría baños de pureza._

Ginevra volvió a sentarse frente al espejo. Su aspecto había cambiado después de una sesión de besos. Sus labios estaban hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada brillante. El aspecto de una mujer enamorada. Sonrió una vez más y se levantó sin percatarse que el reflejo en el espejo no se movió.

Se dice que un espejo es una puerta a muchos mundos, sin importar cual sea el tuyo ni mucho menos si hay magia de por medio. Aquel que logre traspasar esa barrera ira consumiendo un poco de tu alma hasta dejarte vacío.

¿Cómo es que Ginevra atrajo a un espíritu del mundo mortal? ¿Cómo es que lo trajo a su mundo?

Bueno, es sencillo. Existe magia; magia que aún es desconocida y poco explorada. La complejidad de tal poder es incluso muy alta para mortífagos, pues son, quizás, cosas que, en su mundo, son de una manera y saben cómo combatirlo. Después de todo, ellos podrían encerrar a alguien en un espejo, capturar su cuerpo de por vida y dejar sus mente intacta, perdiéndose entre los portales que estos abren. Incluso, cuando morían, su podían permanecer hasta cierto. Pero ¿encerrar un alma? Ginevra desconocía aquello, así que, apelando a su valentía Gryffindor, decidió acompañar a su mejor amiga.

Hermione Granger había oído de una casa embrujada en el mundo muggle. Perteneciendo a una entidad mágica, creía poco de lo que sucedía en el mundo mortal. Así que, cuando Harry llegó con una historia sobre una casona maldita, no dudó en poner a prueba su valentía. Intentó convencerlos, pero de nada sirvió. Harry ya había tenido suficientes aventuras en su vida para correr por una más. Ron, apelando a su nata cobardía, decidió que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a Harry. La última fue Ginny.

La pelirroja rara vez decía que no, ya que la necesidad de probarse a sí misma era constante. Aceptó el desafío.

Viajaron un fin de semana al mundo muggle, sin siquiera llevar algún tipo de artilugio que pudiera brindarles un poco de protección de su propio mundo. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Una sensación amarga sentían que iba y venía. Llegaron a la casona mencionada. La verja estaba entreabierta.

Se aventuraron a través de la casona y miraron a su alrededor. Hermione abrió la puerta.

Solamente al entrar, sintió que el vello se le erizo. En ese lugar había algo. Desconocía el que, pero había algo. No quiso verse cobarde y continuó.

La casa había sido abandonada hace unos 40 años, construida en épocas aristocráticas. Poseía una fachada envidiable que, a su vez, le daba una apariencia tétrica.

 _—No hay nada aquí— dijo Hermione, un poco molesta—. Sigamos viendo. A lo mejor, encontramos fantasmas— bromeó._

 _—No veo cual sería la diferencia entre los fantasmas de tu mundo y el nuestro —Hermione agradeció que no la excluyera del mundo mágico._

 _—En el mundo muggle, un fantasma es sinónimo de susto. Cualquiera en su sano juicio, al ver uno, saldría corriendo. En el mundo mágico, los fantasmas existen por una razón; que solo ellos conocen. En el mundo muggle, se dice que algunos fantasmas se quedan porque tienen un asunto pendiente que terminar aunque la mayoría es por cuestiones egoístas, es magia torcida._

Las dos chicas continuaron su recorrido. Ginny comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios. Se sorprendió al mirar tantos espejos colgados. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo. Se detuvo a admirarse. Se acomodó el pelo y sonrió. El chirrido de una puerta abriéndose le llamó la atención. Entró. Observó a su alrededor. Más espejos. Comenzó a pasearse alrededor de la habitación. Tomó una muñeca y la observó sin ninguna emoción. La volvió a dejar en su lugar. Siguió mirando, hasta que algo llamó su atención: una cajita, era hermosa, tenía forma de un piano y, al abrirse, saltaba una bailarina. Ginny quedó totalmente hipnotizada. Apreció más de cerca la cajita. De esta sobresalía un espejo cuarteado.

Se escucharon risas. Volvió su vista, tratando de ver quién se había reído. Nadie se encontraba. Se miró en el espejo y, por primera vez, se maravilló con lo que su reflejo le mostraba. Una pelirroja sonriente con ojos marrones y cara pecosa. Era hermosa. Pero débil.

Cerró la cajita y la metió a su pequeña bolsa. Continuó su camino sin fijarse que más de unos ojos la observaban a través de los espejos. Ojos fríos y sin vida en busca de qué alimentarse, a qué voluntad aferrarse. Así fue como Ginevra llevó esa clase de magia a Hogwarts, que estaba preparada para combatir los ataques de su propio mundo sino también los del mundo mortal.

Se encontró con Hermione al final del pasillo.

 _—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó un poco aburrida._

Esperaba emoción y no encontró nada.

 _—Estaba mirando los alrededores y me encontré con un pasillo lleno de espejos. Fue un poco raro. Luego, en una de las habitaciones, me encontré esto._

Le mostró la pequeña cajita musical.

 _—Oh, un alhajero, hace años que no veía uno —dijo maravillada._

 _—¿Alhajero? —preguntó confundida._

 _—Sí, aquí se les conoce como alhajeros. Tiene el espacio suficiente para guardar anillos, colguijes y uno que otro arete._

 _—Pero tiene música y una bailarina— exclamó, sin poder entender la referencia._

 _—Es solo un adorno en sí. Es como darle un aspecto diferente a un simple, triste y vacío alhajero poniéndole un aparato de cuerdas que sonará al abrir la caja y de él saltará una bailarina que girará simulando que baila. Lo del espejo es nuevo. Esta cajita parece ser antigua._

 _—¿Crees que se pueda reparar el espejo? En verdad me ha gustado mucho la caja musical._

 _—Alhajero —resopló— pero sí. Espera a que lleguemos a Hogwarts para que podamos ocupar magia. Aquí no podemos. Estamos desprotegidas, ¿lo olvidas?_

 _—Vale, apresurémonos, se hace tarde._

Ambas chicas, regresaron a su hogar mágico sanas y salvas, pero con la maldad tras de ellas, a un paso de ser restaurada y darle entrada a su mundo.

 _—Hemos llegado, dame tu caja— le sonrió._

Ginny la saco de su bolsillo y se la dio.

 _—Reparo —en un santiamén, el espejo estaba como nuevo._

La pelirroja se volvió a mirar extasiada la cajita. Era perfecta.

El tiempo fue pasando y, lo que fuera que las acompañó a través de ese objeto, despertó.

Desde ese día, la alegría de la muchacha se fue apagando. Todos los días, se sentaba en su espejo de cuerpo entero. Abría su alhajero y la tonadita comenzaba a sonar. Su mirada se perdía en la nada, mientras su mente divagaba.

No había manera de que supieran que su amiga, todas las noches, soñaba con una mujer vestida de blanco, bañada en sangre y sonriendo de manera escalofriante. No había manera de que nadie supiera que, a veces, en su trance, hablaba con su reflejo y este le respondía. Y, definitivamente, no había manera de que supieran que estaba a punto de ocurrir una tragedia.

La pelirroja continuó con su rutina de todos los días. Lo único diferente y que la salvaba de caer en la obscuridad que la estaba consumiendo, era su inocente amor por el moreno. Era lo único a la que su alma inconsciente se aferraba.

Un día llegó el moreno. La citaba en la Torre de Astronomía a media noche el fin de semana. La pelirroja chilló de alegría. Se lanzó a sus brazos y le regaló un corto beso. Con la felicidad que brotaba de su cuerpo, se fue a su habitación. Los días pasaron y el tan esperado día llegó.

Se puso su ropa más bonita. Esa noche sería su noche. Le pidió prestada a Hermione la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Sería más fácil y rápido si lo hiciese ella misma, pero estaba segura que el entrometido de su hermano haría preguntas que no deseaba responder. La castaña le cuestionó, pero no ahondó más. Hizo el pedido y el ojiverde sin preguntar, accedió. Hermione le llevó la capa y la pelirroja le agradeció.

Se puso la capa y salió del dormitorio para dirigirse a la torre de astronomía.

Llegó y se llevó una sorpresa. Había una pequeña mesa, velas, una cena romántica y el ambiente perfecto. Su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando Blaise se acercó con una cajita de terciopelo.

 _—¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa? —admiraba maravillada todo el ambiente, las estrellas hacían el juego perfecto a la escena._

 _—Hoy cumplimos 3 meses de estar saliendo, quería sorprenderte y que de una vez te quedara claro que voy en serio contigo._

 _—¿Debería creerte Blaise? —lo miró intensamente._

Los dientes blancos del moreno, asomaron en una sonrisa torcida.

 _—No, pero es mi palabra de hombre y eso debería valer algo, ¿no crees?_

 _—Eres el tonto, cínico, que más amo._

El aludido ensancho aún más su sonrisa. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se acercó a ella coqueto y romántico. Extendió su mano.

 _—Para la princesa Gryffindor más hermosa._

Acto seguido, abrió la pequeña caja. Dentro, había una cadena dorada con un corazón y, en medio, una piedra incrustada del color del rubí. Un relicario.

Rodeo a la pelirroja para ponérsela.

 _—A penas la vi, pensé en nosotros y en nuestro futuro._

 _—Blaise…—rio por lo bajo_

 _—No dije que la compré, pequeña, me conoces bien para saber que esta antigüedad pertenece a mi abuela. La encontré buscando algo simbólico para que sepas que en verdad deseo algo serio contigo._

 _Los ojos le picaban, lagrimas se acumulaban, luchando por salir y dar paso a la ola de sentimientos que la abrazaban, alejando cualquier obscuridad que pudiera estar consumiéndola._

 _—No lo merezco…—dijo en un débil susurro._

 _—Eres hermosa Ginevra, mereces esto y todo mi amor —le dijo, besándole el cuello._

 _—Lo dices porque me quieres —respondió en un puchero._

 _—Te quiero, y quiero que también tú lo hagas. Te quieras a ti misma…_

Invocó un espejo. A su llamado, apareció uno de cuerpo entero.

 _—Blaise…_

— _Quiero que te mires, deseo que te veas, como yo lo hago, como a mis ojos eres la perfección. —le beso el cuello nuevamente_.

Ginevra se perdió en su propia imagen. Veía a una mujer de piel nívea y aspecto pecoso, con una larga cabellera roja y ojos cafés apagados. Pérdida en su trance, tampoco, esta vez, se percató de la sonrisa siniestra que su propia imagen le devolvió

Blaise la despojó de su vestido. Con besos suaves y caricias fuertes, se dejó arrastrar al placer carnal que despertaba en ella el moreno, con una pizca de amor genuino. El amor más puro e inocente que desataba pasiones y tormentas. El amor de un par de adolescentes que, al cumplir los 17 perdían la protección que la magia de su mundo les daba, dejándolos vulnerables a otra especie de artes obscuras.

Esa noche, las estrellas y un espejo fueron los testigos de la consumación de su amor y de su voluntad quebrada.

Después de esa noche, la pelirroja dejó de sonreír. Sus ojos ya no tenían vida, estaban sin brillo. Hermione empezó a notar esos cambios e intentó entender por qué del cambio. Por un momento creyó que la relación clandestina con Blaise había terminado, o que el muy canalla la había abandonado después de su primera vez. Ella tenía sus dudas. Todos los Slytherin eran unos cretinos.

Su primer pensamiento fue que era una apuesta. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando, un día, Blaise vino a pedir su ayuda para elegir un colguije –de entre todas las baratijas de su abuela– para la pelirroja. Blaise Zabini era cruel, demasiado para su gusto. Sin embargo, el interés genuino por su mejor amiga hizo que le diera el beneficio de la duda.

Es por ello que no entendía la actitud casi vacía de su amiga. Lo único que hacía era sentarse enfrente de su espejo a peinarse por largos minutos hasta convertirse en horas. La oía hablar consigo misma, más no le daba importancia. Incluso ella misma lo hacía para poder sacar sus pensamientos más terribles. La única diferencia es que a la pelirroja la acompañaba una cajita musical con una melodía tan tétrica que, de solo escucharla, se le ponían los pelos de punta.

Muchas veces intento hablar con ella, pero era inútil. Ginevra estaba en el limbo de sus pensamientos. Solo parecía regresar al mundo de los vivos cuando se encontraba con Blaise. Hasta que, un día, eso se apagó también.

Un día, Ginevra caminaba por los pasillos hasta altas horas de la noche. Al doblar una esquina, para ir en dirección a su dormitorio, escuchó una conversación corta.

 _—¿Cuánto más, crees que dure con ella?_

 _—¿Con Ginny?_

No planeaba pararse a escuchar, pero al oír su nombre se detuvo.

— _Sí, esa insípida de Ginevra Weasley. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar para que Blaise y yo podamos formalizar nuestro compromiso y así anunciar al mundo que, terminando Hogwarts, nos casaremos?_

Sintió su mundo desaparecer. Había jugado con ella. Se había burlado de ella. Le había mentido.

— _No entiendo cómo has permitido siquiera que te toque después de estar con esa._

 _—Porque, al final, con quien se casará es conmigo._

No podía seguir escuchando más. Sus ojos empezaron a picar. No pudo aguantar más tiempo. El llanto brotó. Apresuró el paso hasta su dormitorio y se encerró en el baño. Pasó una hora encerrada en la comodidad de la bañera. Salió e hizo lo que todos los días. Se sentó a mirar su reflejo y a peinar su cabello. Su rostro sin vida y sus ojos hinchados.

 _Hazlo…_

Oyó que le susurraran. Volvió sus ojos sobre la cajita. La tomó y la envolvió. Llamó a su lechuza y se la entregó.

Quien diría que el alma atormentada por los monstros de su propia inseguridad dejaría que consumieran sus miedos, alegrías, sueños, hasta convertirse en una mente perdida, funcionando de manera casi automática. Su alma había estado siendo consumida poco a poco junto con su vida. Ya casi estaba hecho. Un caparazón vacío con una vitalidad fuerte, que la portadora no supo aprovechar y que aquella entidad deseaba fervientemente poseer. Solo necesitaba romper el único lazo que ataba la cordura de esa chica con el mundo al que pertenecía, un mundo que estaba a punto de quebrar.

Agarró la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía. Arrastraba los pies y sollozaba. Su alma herida y corazón roto le impedían ver más allá de lo que su dolor le permitía. Como alma en pena, llegó al lugar a su destino.

 _Quizás… solo quizás, si se hubiera detenido a pensar o se hubiera quedado a oír r el final de la conversación, habría escuchado una tercera voz; se habría dado cuenta que todo lo anterior fue producto de mentiras que deseaban que se hicieran realidad, que seguía sin creer que algo bueno pudiera pasarle._

Blaise despertó, al oír que golpeaban la ventana. La abrió. Era la lechuza de Ginevra. Sonrió extrañado. Traía consigo una envoltura un poco más grande de lo usual y una carta con ella.

 _Te espero en la Torre de Astronomía._

Sonrió aún más. Era arriesgado salir a estas horas. Snape podría pillarlo y asegurarse una temporada en el aula de castigos. Ginevra valía el castigo.

Asentó el paquete y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba a punto de terminar Hogwarts y pronto podría pedirle formalmente que formaran una pareja y una familia. Una de verdad. Él sería el mejor padre y su pelirroja una madre ejemplar. Por un instante, su felicidad se ensombreció. Todo sería distinto. Lo sería. O al menos eso quería pensar.

Al salir, se encontró con Draco.

 _—¿De dónde vienes? —le regaló una sonrisa pícara._

 _—De las estúpidas rondas nocturnas. Por cierto me encontré con dos pares de idiotas, hablaban de ti._

 _—Soy irresistible, que le puedo hacer —hizo un gesto con las manos que irritó al rubio._

 _—Pues, señor irresistible, cuida que no anden de bocazas. No tiene mucho que rompiste tu compromiso con esa, no vaya a ser que la pelirroja se entere de que ibas a casarte y crea que solo estas pasándola con ella— fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse a su dormitorio._

 _—Sabes bien que eso no es verdad —le dijo, antes de que terminara de subir—. Tanto tú como Theo saben que en verdad la amo._

 _—No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, Blaise. Por cierto, Lunática anda buscándote desesperada, dice que los Nargles le dijeron algo de suma importancia. Necesita hablar contigo._

 _—¿Y exponerme a que Theo me mate? Olvídalo, que sea de día y hablamos lo que ella desee, ahora iré a la Torre de Astronomía. ¿Me cubres?_

 _—Salvare tu trasero, pero trata de estar aquí antes de la última ronda o Snape me mandara a buscar tu obscuro trasero a donde sea que esté._

Blaise le mostro el dedo medio. Siguió su camino. Al llegar a la torre la encontró sentada frente a un espejo. Peinándose.

—¿ _Te he dicho lo escalofriantemente hermosa que te vez cuando te peinas así, con la mirada perdida frente a cualquier espejo? —le dijo en medio broma y verdad._

La abrazo por la espalda. Cerró los ojos.

 _El reflejo del espejo, le devolvió una sonrisa siniestra._

 _—Me engañaste, jugaste conmigo…_

 _—¿De qué estás hablando? —se separó, confuso._

 _—No soy un juego Zabini, ni seré tu segunda casa_

 _—¡Con un demonio, Ginevra! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —volvió a preguntar._

 _—Lo pagarás._

 ** _Crucio._**

No supo en que momento pasó ni lo que desencadenó todo aquello. Sólo sintió un imperdonable impactar en su cuerpo. Y, tras esa primera, le siguieron unas cuantas más. La intensidad de la maldición cruciatus se mide con base a la cantidad de odio que utilizas al realizarla. Justo en ese momento, el corazón de la pelirroja era odio puro. No paró hasta que vio a Blaise yacer inconsciente en el suelo.

Ginevra sonrió al ver su obra. O, mas bien, su reflejo sonrió satisfecha. Esa magia le gustaba. Con lo que quedara en la mente de aquella chica, haría maravillas. Sin embargo, nada es perfecto y, aún en el fondo de su mente, Ginny luchaba. Luchaba para no desaparecer.

Estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición asesina.

— _Gi-Ginny_ … — _la llamó el moreno. Apenas podía siquiera respirar._

Un atisbo de cordura regresó a ella.

—¿ _Qué he hecho_? — _susurró_.

Se soltó en llanto. No podía creer que ella había causado que Blaise ahora estuviera a un paso de la locura.

 _Acábalo…_

Sus ojos se volvieron al espejo. En este, se reflejaba su propio cuerpo y el de Blaise casi sin vida. Lo entendió, algo había consumido su cordura hasta llevarla al borde del abismo. Sus ojos se volvieron a perder. Ya no tenía la voluntad para luchar. Nunca la tuvo. Pero tampoco dejaría que tomara su cuerpo.

 _—Eras tú la sombra que siempre me susurraba todos mis demonios. Tú, quien se me presentaba en sueños y me hacía cometer las atrocidades más infames. En uno de tus tantos sueños, lo descubrí, descubrí que te alimentas de las almas débiles. De sus miedos y alegrías. Eres peor que un dementor. Eres algo más retorcido y obscuro, no te dejaré quedarte en este mundo. Mi mundo._

Luna llegó de manera desesperada a las mazmorras. Un Draco Malfoy y un Theo salieron a su encuentro. Uno bastante cabreado y el otro confundido.

—Blaise está mal, tenemos que encontrarlo, los Nargles…

—Oh, vete al infierno, Lunática… —vociferó Malfoy.

—Theo, por favor, sabes bien que, de no ser algo de verdad, de suma importancia, ni siquiera me atrevería a venir hasta las mazmorras —Luna tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella era pura, sincera. No mentía.

—¿Dónde está Blaise, Draco? —se giró a su amigo. Malfoy boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. De mala gana contestó.

—Está en la Torre de Astronomía.

Luna no espero a que Theo se cambiara. Lo tomó de la mano y emprendió la carrera con él. Tras ellos, iba Malfoy. La necedad de la rubia se le había pegado. Algo no andaba bien.

Subieron las escaleras. Luna esperaba que lo que había visto en sueños no se hiciera realidad.

El reflejo en el espejo observó detenidamente los movimientos mecánicos de la pelirroja.

Ginny se acercó al cuerpo de Blaise. Tomó el relicario de su cuello y se lo quito. Lo abrió. Miro por última vez la fotografía dentro. Al otro lado, un fragmento de espejo reflejaba su dolor. Paso sus dedos a través de la cadena, en un acto de nostalgia. En verdad, esperaba que funcionara. Magia antigua, magia de los mortales. Combinada con la suya. Tenía que funcionar.

La enredó en sus manos y se acercó a su oído. Le susurró:

 _Reddere pretium mortem, conviertendome domo profugum vinculum inter animam meam in speculum translucet scrinium id est defendere quod te amo, et amor in hac vita, et alia. Quod cum solucionis requiratur, mercedem quidem confectum. Quia sanguis sanguinem, animam pro anima. Hoc factum._

Lo besó. Estaba hecho, en los sueños crueles, invadidos de infames crímenes y maldad pura; en algún cruce de mundos o dimensiones, un alma la había enseñado, en ese breve lapso, lo que tenía que hacer.

Nadie le dijo que aquella alma vagando entre los mundos era de aquella chica atormentada, tratando de encontrar a alguien que detuviera toda aquella magia gitana torcida por la soberbia y ansias de poder. Aquella gitana en verdad deseaba que esa desconocida hubiera estado consiente cuando, en un descuido, pudo tomar su mente.

Aun luchando con la entidad que deseaba fervientemente su cuerpo y alma. Se levantó. Se acercó al espejo y se miró por última vez. Parecía un espectro.

 _—Necesitas de un cuerpo para poder salir de ese espejo. Necesitas que conjure el ritual para que puedas salir del mundo de los muertos. Es por ello que me has enseñado todos esos hechizos de los gitanos. Desconozco la magia de tu mundo y de los tuyos, pero sí conozco el mío. No lo harás— afirmó._

Definitivamente ella ya no tenía tiempo, esa entidad se había fortalecido gracias a ella. Incluso se alimentó de Luna. Pobre Luna. Nunca pensó que, por mirarse en esa maldita cajita podría ser consumida, de no ser porque magia aún más obscura la protegía. Una de su mundo que incluso al de los muertos temerían enfrentarse.

— _No te atrevas_... —gritó el del espejo a la Ginny de carne y hueso. Rio histérica y levantó los brazos. Los aporreo contra el cristal, con tal fuerza que este se cuarteo. Los brazos le sangraban. Sin embargo todavía faltaba algo más.

Antes incluso de subirse para saltar, lloró. Lloró por la voluntad perdida, por ser tan débil, por no luchar. Lloró por su crimen. Al menos, su sacrificio lo protegería ahora que expirará sus pecados, tomando uno mortal. Saltó.

El reflejo en el espejo cuarteado rio. Miró el cuerpo de Blaise. Intentó salir del mundo de los muertos, pero algo la detuvo. No podía, algo la retenía. ¿Por qué? Y fue cuando apareció el fantasma de Ginny. Tenaz y sonriente. Aquel ente, atrapado en el portal de los espíritus, se puso colérico. No podía ser posible, la voluntad del chico se había quebrado, llevándolo a la locura. Podía ocupar el cuerpo y salir de su prisión. Sólo requería de un alma noble y limpia que fuera corrompida por los celos y la desconfianza por la inseguridad de su propia alma.

Y ahora estaba ahí, a un lado de él, acunándolo. Comenzó a aporrear con los puños el espejo, la ventana hacia su mundo y el mágico. Habiendo visto, a través de Ginny, ese mundo, lo codiciada. Se fijó, entonces, en la mano del moreno. Estaba el relicario que le había regalado. Un grito lastimero se oyó por todo Hogwarts.

Theodore Nott llegaba a la torre desesperado. Habían oído el grito desgarrador. Apresuró el paso y fue el primero en llegar. Su corazón latía apresurado. Y, entonces, se partió. Ahí, en el suelo, se encontraba Blaise.

Luna llegó después. Sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. Sacó su varita y conjuro un patronus. Tenía que avisar a Hermione para que, a su vez, la castaña llamara a los profesores. Theodore se acercó.

— _Blaise—_ se arrodilló.

Tomó la varita que estaba en el suelo. Era de la pelirroja, hizo un conjuro para ver cuál había sido el último hechizo. Cruciatus. El llanto inundó la torre

—¡BLAISE!—gritó. Lo tomó y lo acunó. Lo mecía, tal cual una madre a su hijo.— Vas a estar bien amigo, vamos a sacarte de esa mente perdida. No sé cómo, pero... pero…

Luna había dejado de llorar, estaba en shock. Si, quizá, hubiera insistido. Si no hubiera tenido miedo de lo que veía, de lo desconocido. Nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Malfoy llegó unos minutos más tarde. No lo podía creer.

Luna estaba ida. Miró el espejo, su reflejo le sonrió.

 _—Yo no soy tan_ débil —tomó el espejo y lo lanzó al vacío, por el mismo lugar donde Ginny se había lanzado. Rompiéndose en mil pedazos y esparciéndose a lado del cuerpo inerte de Ginevra Weasley.

Malfoy se peinaba a cada minuto, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sentía culpable y perdido. Su amigo no estaba muerto pero sería como si lo estuviera. Nunca más volvería a escuchar una broma estúpida ni su risa que lograba sacarlo de quicio. Nunca más volvería a ser Blaise.

Luna miró los restos esparcidos y fue cuando se percató del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Negó con la cabeza y se secó una lágrima caprichosa. Se acercó a Theo quien aún permanecía acunando a Blaise, intentaba consolarlo pero, al tomar su mano, se percató que en el puño del moreno había algo. Jaló la cintilla que sobresalía de la mano y se encontró un pequeño relicario dorado con un rubí incrustado en el medio. Lo abrió. En el frente, había una foto de Ginny y Blaise sonriendo. Al otro lado, un microscópico espejo que, al cerrarse, reflejaba a la pareja sonriente. Lo cerró. Acto seguido, se lo puso al moreno.

Todo mundo se sorprendió cuando una castaña mandó un patronus histérica por lo que acaba de pasar. Recogieron el cuerpo de la chica y levantaron los pedazos de cristales espaciados. Blaise fue llevado a San Mugo

Blaise Zabini nunca recuperó la cordura. Sus ojos sólo miraban a la nada y tarareaba una canción. Todas las noches, se levantaba gritando, sollozando por su alma perdida y su cordura arrebatada por quién más amaba. Porque sí, Blaise Zabini amaba a Ginevra. Porque Blaise Zabini fue sincero cuando profesaba su amor, a su retorcida y obscura manera, pero, al final, la amaba. Porque Ginny no esperó una explicación. La rabia y la maldad la envolvieron hasta dejar loco a la única persona que ha amado y, quizá, en un acto de redención, sacrificó su ente astral para protegerlo.

Mientras llevará ese relicario, la magia más antigua, como la del sacrificio de amor, lo protegería. Pues, hasta que alguien no destruyera esa "inocente" cajita musical, Blaise estaría en peligro.

Esa es la pequeña historia mis amigos. ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con la caja? Bueno, os cuento poco. Todas las noches, al dormir, se oía la melodía de una canción en la Torre de Astronomía. Se dice que se podía ver a una mujer sentada peinando su cabellera roja, con su mirada perdida y la piel seca. Todas las noches, a esa hora, se recreaba la misma escena una y otra y otra vez. El ala tuvo que ser prohibida. Era magia que no sabian cómo manejar. Era preferible no exponer a más alumnos.

Luna y Theo visitaban a menudo a Blaise. Draco lo visitaba los fines de semana, junto con Hermione, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera hacer que saliera de la locura que causaban los Crucios. Era inútil, lo sabían, pero no perdían la esperanza.

—Aquí estarás más cómodo Blaise Zabini, este cuarto está más ventilado, tiene lindas ventanas y, ah, un espejo. Podrás mirar el reflejo del sol por la ventana y este iluminara toda la habitación. Ahora te dejo, regreso en un par de horas cuando el sol se meta. Para meterte a la cama y dormir —le sonrió la enfermera, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa—. Oh, pero mira qué bonito, un relicario —con delicadeza, lo tomo y abrió. En el interior, se pudo apreciar un pequeño espejo en forma de corazón y, al otro lado, dos jóvenes enamorados—. Ella era muy bonita, eh. Apuesto que te tenía embobado. Una belleza como ella no nace todos los días— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró. La puesta de sol empezaba a mostrarse.

El moreno, miraba al vacío. La enferma seguro se hubiera muerto de espanto si hubiera visto a Blaise girar su cabeza en dirección al espejo

—Ginevra…. —llamó, en un débil susurro, el moreno.

Solo él podía verla. Solo él podía sentirla. Un espectro se apareció ante el llamado. Uno que tenía el rostro de Ginny, sólo que demacrado.

— _Perdóname… —pidió el alma, al otro lado del espejo._

—Pides lo imposible, pero, aun en ese mundo tuyo, a través de un espejo, si es de la única manera en la que puedo existir cuerdo, me quedaré…

Oh, sí, mis estimadas oyentes, Ginny solo pudo regresar como fantasma para proteger a Blaise de aquel errante, para que este no tomará el cuerpo débil de Blaise al no tener otro contenedor. Al llegar Theo y Luna, su misión estaba cumplida, pero ella tendría que pagar el precio de ser una de ellos. Vivir atrapada en la dimensión de los espejos siendo una errante, condenaba a vagar hasta encontrar un alma a la cual consumir. Y, con ella, el alma atormentada por la locura, su más grande amor.

¿Qué sucedió con la cajita musical? Bueno, esa será una historia para otro día.

—Buu, no se vale maestra —abuchearon.

—Nada de "bu". Vámonos, ya es tarde y el ala será ocupada.

—¿Por quién? —preguntó uno de los alumnos.

—Señor Scorpius, usted hace demasiadas preguntas para una edad tan corta. Es una suerte que nos dejen usar esta ala para poder estudiar las constelaciones a estas horas. Como sea, tenemos que irnos.

La rubia apresuró el paso de sus alumnos. Miro por última vez el lugar. En una hora, se recrearía todo otra vez. Y así seguiría el ciclo sin llegar a un final, hasta que encontrarán el modo, rogaba, por el que el alma de Ginny no estuviera siendo castigada...

Volvió su paso a la salida. Su corazón latió al mil. Blaise subiendo. Bajó la cabeza y continuó bajando. Al pasar el fantasma de Blaise, volvió a mirar al frente. Se paralizó. Ginny estaba ahí, con la piel pegada hasta los huesos, y el cabello rojo cayéndole por los costados, las cuencas de los ojos sumidos y su mirada vacía.

—Sal-va-lo... —pidió.

—Tampoco será hoy, Ginny, lo lamento —con lágrimas en los ojos, bajó.

Algún día encontrarían el modo de sacarlos de ese bucle sin fin.


End file.
